With improvement of health consciousness, more and more people realize the harm of smoking, therefore electronic cigarettes healthier than cigarettes are welcome.
Most of conventional electronic cigarettes are independent individuals without an independent wireless transmission module (connector), thereby they can not communicate with a terminal. Thus, the electronic cigarette can not perform interactive communication with other terminals, and can not receive transmission data. Some electronic cigarettes may communicate with an electronic cigarette case, and transmit smoking-related data of a user to the electronic cigarette case, which needs the electronic cigarette to be connected to the electronic cigarette case to transmit data. The user needs to carry the electronic cigarette case when using the electronic cigarette, which is very inconvenient.